Garden sprayers are typically employed in controlling insects, diseases and weeds and, at times, in supplying plant food and various additives to plants, shrubs, bushes and trees. Depending on the application, one may select from many different types and varieties of sprayers including compression sprayers, lever pump-up sprayers, barrel and bucket spray pumps, power sprayers, hand sprayers and many others. In all instances, a nozzle is employed to obtain the desired spray pattern. Some nozzles provide only a single spray pattern, other adjustable nozzles provide for multiple spray patterns. However, with respect to multiple spray nozzles, the selection of spray patterns has been limited for a single adjustable-nozzle. Where a wide range of discharge spray patterns are from time-to-time desired, one nozzle would have to be replaced with another. Obviously, individual detachable nozzles suffer the drawback of being misplaced, lost or simply not viable when its particular spray pattern is desired at a specific location or instance in time.